


迷幻海

by Saffron_chen



Category: Guns n Roese
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffron_chen/pseuds/Saffron_chen
Summary: Izzy was high again after had sex with Axl, and the little rose went for Slash again just like everytime before





	迷幻海

Izzy掏出粉末倒到勺子上，他为了找个破打火机爬下了床，Axl高潮后还懵着，他看着自己的男朋友熟练地打出火光放到勺子底下，过了一会儿又空出一只手从不知道哪里摸出了针管，他没费心去勒出血管，只握紧拳头，排出了针管里的空气准备注射。  
他从嗓眼模模糊糊地挤出Izzy的名字，吉他手回头看了他一眼，Axl却没继续发声了。  
Axl不喜欢乐队里的任何人吸毒，这事谁都知道，可又怎样呢？Axl从来都没有勇气和他直说，他敢在台上威胁Slash威胁Steven，可对于Izzy却从来不敢多谈论有关毒品的事：Izzy Stradlin不会反过来和他大声争执的，他只会点点头然后不当回事儿继续卖粉吸毒，然后你就会想起在几年前的你有时甚至得靠这些该死的粉末过活还为此担惊受怕每一天。  
对方的针已经推到了底，Axl知道再过没多久Izzy就会被毒品的浪潮卷走，他挣扎着爬过去，酒精和性爱已然让他筋疲力尽，他真的好累，可却还想在Izzy被带走前去抱抱他。  
可怜的，多愁善感的，软弱的Axl Rose，只有在男朋友被毒品麻痹后才敢温柔地稍作抗议。  
他用力回握住Axl的手，由着对方把自己拉进怀里。Izzy并不是没力气，他注射后还有些亢奋呢，浑身都在发热。他看到Axl皱着眉，想着男孩会不会终于忍不住对他破口大骂，然而Axl只是抱着他，一如既往地肌肤相贴着低下头和他接吻。  
他们做爱接吻一般都很温柔，除非Axl又在演唱会上搞出点什么狗屎意外吧，不过无论如何，很多时候都是Izzy说了算，Axl总温顺地承受一切。他也会像现在这样主动讨吻，舌头轻轻舔过Izzy的嘴唇，直到后者张开嘴才探进去。  
Izzy眯着眼看眼前的人，他的男孩在巡演开始后状态就不稳定，好几次他都得在演出开场后用亲吻拥抱才能把对方哄上舞台，他当然会有感到无奈厌烦的时候，但也不舍得苛责对方。可是爱是消耗品，他们只好试图通过派对过后的疯狂性爱回填坑洞，这又能持续多久呢？  
Izzy揽住他的腰，慢慢把他拉到自己身上，他身上还有很重的汗液和酒精的味道，Axl也好不到那去，那就是个清淡版的自己，但加上了他惯用的古龙水。他们在热气浑浊间继续胶着，Izzy开始咬对方嘴唇了，那些铁锈的腥甜是别样的致幻剂，他坠入万花筒，就像小时候会得到的游园会奖品，玻璃纸的尽头有破碎的红色花瓣，扭着镜筒就能看一朵完整的花了。  
再一次的，Izzy Stradlin磕嗨了，而他被海浪带走时嘴里还有自己的味道。Axl对此都有些麻木了，所以他只是安静地帮Izzy躺好，收走了碎酒瓶，简单收拾下自己就出了门。

他很冷静，没有甩门砸东西，甚至记得把门上了锁。夏天燥热的空气让他鼻子很痒，楼下的垃圾堆还没运走，路过时能闻到类似啤酒的奇怪发酵气味。Axl小心地避开垃圾堆流出的积水，他知道这附近有个酒吧，而他们的其他成员很有可能就在那里忙着花天酒地。  
天啊几乎每次都这样。Axl踢着靴子绕过那些倒在巷子里的醉鬼，这地方他们在还没成名前似乎来过一两次，他不是很记得了，但每个酒吧都是差不多的。醉鬼在暗巷里偷欢就是标配。他摸到酒吧后门，从那儿进去或许会离小包间近点儿。Axl还穿着今晚演出的皮裤，而这家店的抽风做的挺差劲的，他蹭过舞池里狂欢的人群上二楼去找人时就挤出一身汗了。当然也说不好是不是Izzy留在他里头的东西流出来了，裤子粘的他发狂。  
这说来就很好笑了，这不是Izzy第一次在自己面前嗑到睡着，也不是他第一次性爱后就带着一身痕迹味道来找Slash了。  
他的另一个吉他手颇受欢迎，那个最大的包间最他妈吵的就是他们的据地了。Axl想着这么喧闹的情况下自己就这样进去应该也不会引起什么轰动。  
不过他也没什么其他选项了，主唱推开那扇门，这都是第几次打开他妈的盒子了。  
房间里的大部分人还在随着音乐扭动，Axl瞄见他的鼓手和贝斯手在很里的角落缠在同一个姑娘身上，而Slash，鬼知道这家伙在什么兔子洞里，他侧着身子挤过人群去四处找他。过中有几个人大概认出他来了，但被他粗鲁地推开继续往里走。  
这包间该死的大，甚至还有小舞池，但幸好Slash就坐在舞池的另一面，他沿着池边那一圈的高脚桌绕过去，Slash应该看到他了，因为吉他手很快地拒绝了同桌姑娘递来的下一杯酒，朝他的方向走过去。  
这倒是是好还是糟糕透顶了，他们很有默契，无论台上还是床上。Slash很快拽起Axl的手腕，他们两个按着来路返回，离开了包间，在路过厕所时Axl就把人给拽了进去，熟练地反锁了门。  
Slash把他抵在厕所的墙上，Axl配合地解开自己的皮带好拉下那该死的紧身裤。距离他上一次性爱最多也就过去了两三个小时，Axl还心烦意乱地压根没什么兴致，但当Slash一边拽下自己的裤子一边舔他脖子的时候，他还是颤抖着呻吟出声了。  
这和Izzy做爱不同，那个男人从十二年前就和他在一起了，他在床上的声音动作都肆无忌惮，他知道自己可以放心而毫无保留地给他一切，但和Slash的情况就很微妙，他对主音吉他手并不敬畏更不想去讨好，自己是信任他的，却总是有点地做作地叫床不知给谁看。做给Izzy看吗？可他甚至说不准他在不在乎自己都还和谁睡了，有几次slash在他身上留了痕迹，Izzy却视若无睹地没有半点要问起的意思。  
Axl仰起头去看头上昏暗的灯，压在他身上的吉他手就会意地往上舔直到和他唇齿相依。他们接吻时都会小声地哼哼出来，Axl有些好奇对方能不能从自己嘴里尝到Izzy的味道。  
Slash一只手给他手淫，另一只探到了股间，Axl乖顺地抬起一条腿缠在对方腰侧好让对方进的更深。他那儿还是湿的，而且Izzy射进去的也没流完，Slash一根手指快速地捅了几下就直接加到了三根手指，确认了还松着就换了个舒服的姿势抵着，握着阴茎操了进去。  
Axl已经没什么力气去主动迎合他了，而对方也明白比起安慰他更需要粗暴直接的性爱发泄。Axl尖叫着承受着进攻，他的腰背酸疼，腿根也匡的发麻发凉，Slash没费心去找他敏感点给他带来多大的快感，但被填满的真实感还是好的。他能忘记Izzy和他那些屁事儿那么一小会儿，哪怕再过不了多久他又会跌撞着回去找他只为给他一个早安吻。  
在日出时Slash和他并排着走出酒吧，顺着后巷慢慢往酒店挪回去。Axl默许了吉他手过来揽他的腰，他们沉默了一路，直到各自推开房门。


End file.
